1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound based measurement apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an ultrasound based measurement apparatus and method that may measure an image of a reflector in a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound based measurement apparatus may transmit an ultrasonic signal to a focusing point in a sample, receive an acoustic field reflected from a reflective point, e.g., a reflector in the sample, and measure an image of the reflector in the sample using the received acoustic field. For example, the ultrasound based measurement apparatus may process an image of the sample in real time and, thus, various applications may be found in various fields, for example, a biopsy and a nondestructive inspection.
The ultrasound based measurement apparatus may include a plurality of transducers and perform beamfocusing on a predetermined point in the sample by adjusting a transmission time of each transducer. The ultrasound based measurement apparatus may transmit an ultrasonic signal by performing the beamfocusing and measure the image of the reflector using the acoustic field reflected or scattered by the reflector.
However, when another reflector is also present in the sample in addition to the reflector desired to be measured, an acoustic field from another reflector may interfere with the acoustic field of the desired reflector. Accordingly, an accurate measurement of the image of the desired reflector may be difficult to perform.